


Among Us Creepypasta

by LilDevyl



Series: Among Us [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Virus, Aliens, Angst, Creepypasta, Gen, Horror, My version of what happened in Among Us, Out of Character, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDevyl/pseuds/LilDevyl
Summary: Red starts to document “The Mission” of a strange Alien Plant and then starts a video log that soon turns into a horror movie! One of the Crewmates has indeed become infected with the Alien Virus!
Relationships: None
Series: Among Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009848
Kudos: 3





	Among Us Creepypasta

**(Red 02 Log: 11-23-20)**

We’ve arrived on the Planet Polus and my teammates and I start to set up “Camp,” for the experiments that HQ wants us to do. Apparently there has been a breakthrough discovery in farming oxygen for us and future crewmates. By growing plants we are able to harvest pure oxygen for us to breathe. This isn’t new but the experiment the HQ wants us to do that led to the breakthrough, is they want us to study more in depth the native plants that grow here on Planet Polus. Through the studies that the researchers have done, HQ has found out that the native plants here on Polus is able to reproduce twice if not three times the amount of oxygen that regular Earth Plants are able to reproduce. HQ wants us to study the plants and to see if we are able to harvest the oxygen from these plants and then see about bringing them back to HQ to see about possibly growing them there.

I’ll admit, I was  _ very _ hesitant at first about this whole thing and brought up several protests about these experiments at the Board Meetings. One in particular protest is, we don’t know what kind of effects these plants will have on us. This planet isn’t like Earth and harvesting oxygen from the local plants can have some kind of effects on us humans. Well, because of this, HQ put me on the team as Head Researcher, stating that my thesis and my points were exactly what they were looking for, for this Mission. Someone to do the Researcher, while maintaining the safety of the Crew. At first I was quite baffled by this but then I quickly became very honored that they thought about my research so much.

After we landed on Planet Polus and began to set up camp, I began to notice something very strange about the native plants. They grew really fast after getting a certain amount of water, but at the same time, I noticed one of them started to turn some sort of weird color. The leaves began to change colors, green, tan, orange, brown and little bit of yellow in them and then the leaves would start to fall off. I instantly took some samples and went to the Sample room to start some tests on them. The results came back, and to my horror, the plant became sick! It’s some sort of native disease that the plants here some time get. I sent all of my findings to HQ, only for them to dismiss everything that I just sent them as a warning. Telling me to not worry about it. To just continue with my research!

Well, it turns out that I’m right! The infected plants  _ do _ have some kind of side effect on us! Green was in the Greenhouse with me harvesting the oxygen and I am more than convinced that Green has been exposed to the infected plant’s spores! He started acting paranoid around all of us. Then he started saying and trying to convince us at Team Meeting that we need to get rid of Blue, of Lime, of Cyan, because they’re Imposters. Green’s convinced that someone’s trying to sabotage and kill the entire Crew so we have to kill them first.

I did a Vital Scan on Green and sure enough they were infected by an unknown virus. So far the virus seems to be causing Green hallucinations but without further testing, we don’t know what else the Virus will cause. I sent everything to HQ and they immediately told us to pack up and head back. And bring everything with us so they can see if they find a cure to this Virus. This is something that we never encountainer before.

**(Red 02 Log: 11-25-20)**

We packed up everything, and brought all of the research, hoping that homebase will be able to provide more input. We all paired up when we boarded the ship, doing our tasks to help maintain the ship as we headed home. We put Green in a special room for them. Keeping an eye on Green and their vitals, and documenting every symptom, physical and mental. Not knowing if the symptoms will worsen or worse, Green might not survive the travel back.

Then things started to take a turn for the worse. Several things began to malfunction on the ship. At first it was small things, doors closing and temporarily locking, lights kept going out, Communications kept malfunctioning, updates and downloads were taking nearly forever, when they usually only took ten minutes tops! But something really strange began to happen. The lights would go out but on the Security Cameras it looked as if Green’s following some of the Crewmates but no one saw them! Then when the lights came back on, Green was nowhere to be seen. How can that be?

I went down to Green’s room to see if they were still there. Green was still in their room sitting on the bed. Their eyes though. When they looked up at me, there was no emotion in Green’s eyes at all.

“Meal time?” Green asked.

“Yes,” I answered. I stepped into the room and put the handcuffs on Green, then led them to Cafeteria. I don’t know why but I turned and looked over my shoulder back into Green’s Room. There’s a vent near Green’s Room but that’s impossible! We’re too  _ big _ to fit into the vents!

**(Red 02 Log: 12-1-20)**

I’ve been lying down for hours now. It’s 4:44AM and I’m completely fucked! I will die and there’s no one around that will be able to save me! Green has been infected by some kind of Alien Virus and it’s now mutated in Green! The worst part is, that if I make any movement that shows that I’m actually awake, then I will be killed. I’ll probably be killed anyway, if that’s so then this will be my last log.

You’re probably wondering what’s going on, I’m sorry I get ahead of myself. Green had somehow got infected by some kind of Alien Virus back on Plant Polus. We put them in a separate room for their and the crew’s own safety. No telling what this Virus may do. It turns out it can do a lot of things. Mess with someone Mentality and Personality, turning someone you knew you could depend on and always have your back into some kind of a killer! Or worst some kind of a Monster! And I don’t mean figuratively I actually mean literally turn them into a Monster!

I started to notice Green on Cams following some of the Crewmates when the lights got turned off, but when I went back to their room. Green was still there sitting on the bed. I noticed a vent near the bed but dismissed that idea instantly. Thinking that there was no way Green could fit through there.

But I was wrong! What, I meant by this Virus turning someone into a literal Monster? We saw Green’s chest split open and a spear like tongue came right out and killed a Crewmate in front of us! Afterwards, Green didn’t know what had happened at all! It was like Green became possessed!

We locked Green in an airtight room on the ship! No vents no nothing until we get safely back to HQ. We sent out an SOS to HQ with all the video documents. I don’t know when backup will arrive, but by then Green will be too far gone.

If wondering why I said that I’m going to die if I make any sudden movements to alter that I’m awake? After we locked Green away, I retired for the night, with my roommate Purple. But then I heard it. Some kind of metallic like banging but in the vents. Something came out of the vents and it killed Purple! Now, I’m stuck in this room with this thing! I’m hoping the alarm will go off soon! Meaning that whatever this thing is, gets startled and leaves, because it will alter the others if I don’t get to it.

I don’t know how, but the next thing I know is, I woke up. I must’ve passed out or somehow fell asleep. All I know is, Purple is dead, and there was a tablet on the floor. I picked it up and watched the recording. Something did come through the vents but it wasn’t Green! It looked like me! Like Red! But how?! I was next to Purple! I couldn’t have  **. . .** I didn’t **. . .**

_ “I’m you! We were both exposed, Red!” _


End file.
